


Первый рыцарь

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Если бы Уэсли знал, чем все закончится, то сразу бы пришил эту шлюху.





	Первый рыцарь

4

Первым делом Уэсли избавился от зубной щетки. На ней оставалось несколько крупиц белой пасты, так что он заткнул полотенцем слив, до упора выкрутил вентиль с кипятком, подождал, пока раковина наполнится, и утопил щетку. Еще Уэсли бросил туда бритву, расческу, ножницы, пилочку для ногтей и щипчики. Поскидывал с полок разноцветные бутылки: шампуни, кондиционеры, крема, маски.  
Вода была очень горячей, из-за талька вспотевшие руки чесались под перчатками.  
Зеркало запотело, Уэсли мысленно сделал себе пометку протереть все гладкие поверхности. Спирт и ватные тампоны он купил в аптеке. Чем были хороши криминальные мелодрамы в прайм-тайм, которые любила включать его мать, — они учили избегать дилетантских ошибок. Уэсли снял волосы с расчески, скривившись, ножницами выковырял темные волоски, застрявшие между лезвий бритвы, и разложил свои сокровища по отдельным пластиковым пакетам.  
Идеальная ванная холостяка: на раковине стояла зубная щетка, дезодорант, одноразовая бритва и лосьон для бритья. За ними Уэсли планировал вернуться чуть позже.  
Сначала уборка. Все его предыдущие действия были разминкой. Пол он уже вымыл, поскольку мама учила сначала разбираться с самой грязной работой: в узкой кладовке нашлось отличное средство, хозяйка использовала его для придания квартире жилого вида после особо веселых жильцов.  
Уэсли прищурился, пытаясь определить, не осталось ли какого пятнышка. Пол блестел — везде, кроме того места, куда была подстелена клеенка. Да, не стоило туда смотреть. Уэсли не был жесток, но просто… блядь, как она жила, так и сдохла. Продажная лживая тварь.  
Вещей по шкафам лежало немного. Одежду Уэсли рассортировал по пакетам, пудру, помаду и тени вытряхнул, отдельно выбросив упаковки. Все ее украшения были безликими и дешевыми пластиковыми подделками. Большие «аметистовые» бусы он разрезал ножницами и на секунду залюбовался тем, как бусины скатывались с порванной нитки в мешок для мусора.  
Нижнего белья оказалось больше, чем одежды. Карамельного цвета корсаж из тоненьких ленточек ушел под нож следом за ярко-малиновым пеньюаром. В ворохе грязных трусов и носков с котиками Уэсли нашел засаленные пачки купюр и перстень.  
Перстень не походил на подделку: на нем была печать, похожая на кольца Нобу. Настоящий литой металл, не пластик. Уэсли покрутил его в руках, но проклятый перстень выскользнул из пальцев и укатился под комод. Достать его во второй раз было непросто.  
Присмотревшись внимательней, Уэсли понял, что перестраховался — перстень был не похож на кольцо Нобу или печатки русских. На колечке выгравировали змею. Уэсли не помнил, кто предпочитал змей. Подумав, он сунул его себе в карман.  
— Во что ты, блядь, нас втравила? — вслух спросил Уэсли.  
Карие глаза Анны-Марии безучастно смотрели в потолок. Ее завалившееся на бок тело лежало на клеенке. И без судебно-медицинской экспертизы Уэсли знал, что пули угодили ровно в сердце, в легкое и в лоб. Он метко стрелял, пусть и не любил пачкать руки.

1

— Хорошо танцует, — заметил Уилсон Фиск. Это был третий клуб за ночь, и как на взгляд Уэсли, все девки танцевали одинаково бездарно. А может, он ни черта не понимал в стриптизе.  
— Анна-Мария, — как марку вина прочитал ее имя Уэсли.  
— Сто баксов за танец на коленях, — отрезал охранник. Но тут же добавил, нахваливая: — Сиськи у нее что надо! Не прогадаешь.  
Сиськи у нее были… хотелось добавить «главное, чтобы не лопнули». Фиск завороженно смотрел на ее стройные загорелые ноги: первым делом он всегда смотрел именно на ноги, будто лошадь выбирал. Уэсли бы не согласился, чтобы эта девица танцевала у него на коленях, даже если бы ему самому предлагали сто баксов.  
Прошла минута-другая, сменилась песня, Уилсон Фиск по-прежнему пялился на Анну-Марию. С женщинами — даже с падшими — он был на удивление робок. Потому-то Уэсли ходил с ним по барам, потому и сейчас протянул мордовороту купюру.  
Анна-Мария повела плечиком, сунула сиськи Уэсли в лицо и уселась к нему на колени, видимо, решив, что кто платит — тот и заказывает музыку. Потерлась о брюки, прошептала что-то неразборчиво по-испански и сняла с него очки. От нее пахло древесными духами и апельсинами, чем-то приторно сладким. Без очков она стала для него сосредоточением смазанных пятен. Впрочем, имело значение только одно: именно ее выбрал Уилсон Фиск. Уэсли ласково приобнял Анну-Марию за плечи, пообещав ей три сотни баксов. В отличие от слов, числа красотка схватывала на лету.  
— &#161;Que chullo! — засмеялась она и смачно поцеловала его в губы, перепачкав помадой.  
Уже тогда следовало что-то заподозрить: слишком легко она согласилась с ними пойти.

5

За что Уэсли особенно ненавидел Адскую кухню: все, кто что-то знал, предпочитали держать язык за зубами. Деньги не были дороже жизни.  
Порой ты упирался в молчание, как в стену: никто не знал о кольце со змеей. Да, кто-то где-то их видел, но каждый раз это оказывались не те, лишь на первый взгляд похожие кольца. Подделка. Мираж.  
Будучи в дурном расположении духа, Уилсон Фиск предпочитал разбивать чужое молчание кулаками — бить, пока правда не выйдет из человека вместе с кровью, и в этом он был до боли похож на русских с их варварскими методами. Лиланд Оулсли верил, что там, где нельзя решить проблему деньгами, поможет еще больше денег — у него это срабатывало. Высокомерный ублюдок Нобу вел себя так, будто нужды в информаторах попросту нет, а его клану ведомы все тайны мира, но информацией без крайней нужды не делился. Джеймс Уэсли придерживался стратегии, которую подсмотрел у мадам Гао, — он ждал, пока информация сама приплывет к нему в руки.  
Он отпустил Фрэнсиса с машиной и как раз искал в кармане ключи, когда услышал шаги на лестничной площадке. Кто-то мягко взял его за плечо.  
— Мистер Уэсли? — спросил четкий, красиво поставленный голос.  
Агенты Щ.И.Т.а или ФБР так не разговаривали — по крайней мере агенты того класса, которых могли послать за Уэсли. Он был мелкой сошкой. И все же расслабляться не стоило, так что он незаметно переложил руку в другой карман и теперь вместо ключей нащупывал там пистолет.  
— Тут везде стоят камеры, — предупредил Уэсли. — А моего работодателя крайне расстроит моя пропажа.  
— Я так похож на грабителя? — расстроился голос. В нем прорезался едва уловимый британский акцент. — Меня зовут Сунил Бакши, и я здесь по важному деловому вопросу.  
Если он представился настоящим именем, то либо вывел из строя камеры, либо был уверен в том, что легко может вырезать часть записи.  
— Простите, но предпочитаю решать деловые вопросы в рабочее время, а сейчас уже… — Уэсли демонстративно посмотрел на часы. — Сильно за полночь. Не хотелось бы завтра опоздать на работу.  
Он улыбнулся, поправил очки и добавил:  
— Могу оставить вам свой номер, и вы перезвоните в рабочее время.  
— Темные дела лучше творить в темноте. Слышали такую пословицу? — Бакши мог бы работать диктором на центральном канале. — Мы оба работаем на организации, которые не любят ждать.  
— Щ.И.Т.?  
— Боюсь, мы бы не сработались с Коулсоном, — покачал головой Бакши. — Может, вы все же пригласите меня войти, Джеймс?  
— Уэсли, — поправил Уэсли. Он не любил, когда его называли по имени. — Для всего остального нужен ордер на обыск.  
— Вы высоко цените свою приватность. Это похвально. Но у нас с вами есть одна общая знакомая с приметным колечком. Я слышал, что вы крайне ею интересовались. Настолько, что некоторые в моей организации начали выказывать беспокойство из-за того, найдете ли вы то, что так страстно ищите.  
Уэсли быстро реагировал и умел делать несколько вещей одновременно. Встав так, чтобы не попасть в поле зрения камер наблюдения (отключенных или нет), он приставил к голове Сунила Бакши пистолет, другой рукой быстро открыл дверь и втолкнул его внутрь.  
— Довольно спартанская обстановка, — наконец выдал Бакши. — Как называется этот стиль?  
— Хай-тек.  
— И при этом очень чисто, — продолжил Бакши. — Вижу, вы человек с большим вниманием к деталям, Уэсли. Неудивительно, что наши эксперты не смогли сказать не только то, убили нашу горячую подругу в той квартире или где-то еще, но и что в итоге стало с телом. Если бы не данные наблюдения за прошлые месяцы, никто бы не поверил, что она вообще существовала. Даже ее подруги и давние клиенты вдруг стали жаловаться на плохую память.  
Сунил Бакши был полным кретином, если считал, что сможет вытянуть из Уэсли чистосердечное признание или прижать его по показаниям свидетелей. Если люди Фиска брались за уборку, то делали это безукоризненно. Хотя на копа — как, впрочем, и на шпиона — он похож не был.  
— Если речь идет о девушке, известной мне под именем Анна-Мария, то это было ее решение — порвать с моим нанимателем и вернуться к родителям в Андалусию. Я лично покупал ей билет.  
— Мы отследили ее билет, — кивнул Бакши. — И к нашему удивлению даже нашли свидетелей, утверждавших, что видели ее в аэропорту. Только вот она круглая сирота и никогда в своей жизни не была в Андалусии. К кому бы она там поехала?  
— Мы не были настолько близки, чтобы я мог помочь в поисках.  
— Да? — удивился Бакши. — Мари говорила, что вы были довольно-таки близки, хоть женщины и не по вашей части. Пожалуй, она даже немного этим гордилась.  
— И? — со скукой спросил Уэсли. — Это не та информация, которую можно использовать для шантажа. Мой наниматель довольно лоялен.  
— Да, — повторил Бакши. — Об этом Мари говорила тоже — как чрезвычайно лояльны вы к своему нанимателю. Настолько, что не погнушаетесь ради него встать на колени. Честно говоря, она боялась, что после той сцены ее выставят за ненадобностью. У вас… выдающиеся таланты.  
Фиск бы его ударил. Он не терпел неуважения от людей, которых не боялся и не планировал использовать.  
Сквозь подступивший к горлу запах сладких духов (Анна-Мария любила приторно сладкие) и тошноту Уэсли подумал, что если эта блядь записывала любительское видео, нужно будет найти их по своим каналам и уничтожить все копии. Не из-за риска для репутации — босс и его помощник всячески развлекаются со шлюхой, кого это могло удивить на Адской кухне? — но потому, что он действительно высоко ценил свою приватность.  
Уэсли сделал медленный вдох, затем выдох — и нехотя опустил пистолет.  
— Сотрудничества какого рода вы собирались этим добиться?  
— Слухи о вашем профессионализме не врут, — улыбнулся Бакши. — Будет приятно с вами работать.  
— Каким бы ни было это сотрудничество, я отказываюсь обсуждать его в отсутствие моего нанимателя.  
— Видите ли, какое дело, — начал Бакши. — Присутствие вашего нанимателя потребует присутствия моего нанимателя, а человек он, скажем так, неприятный. Старой закалки. Слыхали об Иоганне Шмидте?  
— Красный Череп. — Уэсли не интересовался нацисткой историей, но о враге Капитана Америки слышал каждый. — Только не говорите мне, что работаете на Шмидта.  
— Если бы мистер Шмидт остался жив — а в нынешнем мире все возможно, — то они с моим нанимателем были бы примерно ровесниками.  
— Почему бы мне не сдать вас Щ.И.Т.у? — спросил Уэсли. — Вас, вашего нанимателя и те недобитые остатки Гидры, что вы возглавляете? Это явно ускорит решение некоторых скользких административных вопросов для нашей компании.  
— Вы говорите о Гидре, как о мертвом динозавре времен второй мировой. Печально такое слышать от человека с вашей любовью к деталям, Уэсли.  
— Чем больше вы мне сейчас расскажете, тем больше я взамен смогу попросить у Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Думаете, между Щ.И.Т.ом и Гидрой есть большая разница?  
— Никому из вас нет дела до происходящего на Адской кухне. Наша организация пока слишком маленькая, чтобы специально посылать к нам шпионов.  
— Тем не менее, вы сумели собрать неплохой альянс: русские, китайцы, японцы, американцы. По поводу шпионов… Не обижайтесь на Мари: она просто не смогла удержаться.  
— И не залезть в наши планы и счета? — не выдержал Уэсли. — Вы за идиота меня держите, Бакши?  
— Неужто попалась на горячем? Глупая смерть для девушки из Змеиного сообщества.  
— Змеиного сообщества?  
— Внутреннее подразделение, — отмахнулся Бакши. — Вам же вроде неинтересна ни наша история, ни наша структура.  
Верно. Больше всего Уэсли интересовало то, как выставить Сунила Бакши за дверь, но интуиция и здравый смысл советовали ждать.  
— Вполне возможно, что скоро вашему нанимателю потребуется небольшая услуга. И именно от моей организации будет зависеть, получите вы ее или нет.  
Впрочем, иногда интуиция все же подводила. Уэсли не был готов до утра слушать о том, что произойдет, если Гидра будет править миром. Они все могли бы сэкономить время и прислать ему иллюстрированный буклет или презентацию в «Power Point».  
— Чего вы хотите? — прямо спросил Уэсли.  
— Старое складское здание на 59-й улице. Оно не представляет интереса ни для вас, ни для ваших деловых партнеров.  
— А потому мы должны отдать его Гидре в качестве клятвы верности?  
— Мы оба с вами взрослые люди. Какие клятвы? Речь идет о рядовой сделке купли-продажи. Мы не планируем размещать там научный отдел или базу. Это будет неприметный оружейный склад.  
Хочешь спрятать оружие — спрячь его на Адской кухне. Кажется, так говорило прошлое поколение преступников.  
— Почему не в Гарлеме? Там есть множество подходящей под ваши критерии недвижимости.  
— А вы стали бы прятать тайный оружейный склад в Гарлеме, Уэсли?  
Уэсли покачал головой. Выждав ровно то количество времени, которого требовала вежливость, он спросил:  
— На этом все?  
— Если вы или ваш наниматель решите стать членами нашей организации, мы будем только рады. У нас замечательная медицинская страховка, ежегодные премии, научные и образовательные гранты. В прошлом году я летал в отпуск в Австралию за счет компании и...  
Сунил Бакши улыбался, как человек, который умрет от выстрела с близкого расстояния, немного не дожив до сорока, — то есть ужасно раздражающе. Этого Уэсли, разумеется, ему не сказал. Просто молча выставил за дверь.

***

Фиск усадил Уэсли за стол и налил ему кофе. Возможно, переезд в новую квартиру, обставленную по его личным пожеланиям, действовал на него умиротворяюще.  
— Когда я был ребенком, моя мать рассказывала о Гидре — монстре страшнее того, что живет под кроватью.  
Хотя Уэсли не знал Фиска ребенком, представлять, как он когда-то чего-то боялся, было странно.  
— Тогда, возможно, стоит рассмотреть его предложение.  
— После того, как он подослал ко мне эту шлюху? — Стол задрожал. Рефлекторно Уэсли крепче сжал свой стакан, чтобы не разбился, пока не вспомнил, что тот металлический. — О каком сотрудничестве может идти речь?  
— Я проверил бумаги на тот склад, — задумчиво сказал Уэсли. — Прошлому владельцу понадобилось пятнадцать лет, чтобы найти на него покупателя.  
— Там водятся привидения?  
— Тройное убийство. До этого там орудовал психопат, подвешивавший своих жертв, как свиные туши. Лиланд побывал там утром с проверкой и сказал, что вряд ли мы в ближайшем будущем сможем продавать туда экскурсии.  
Сунил Бакши еще вчера об этом знал и лучился самоуверенностью. Все было подстроено так, будто он оказывал им огромную услугу. Уэсли не хотел привлекать к этому делу Лиланда Оулсли — если кто и работал бы втайне на Гидру ради отпуска и страховки, то именно старый козел вроде него, — но он был лучшим специалистом по оценке недвижимости в их распоряжении.  
— Нобу, Гао и Ранскаговы не высказывали интереса? — спросил Фиск. Было видно, что он колеблется. — Не слишком ли все гладко?  
— Чересчур гладко. Если окажется, что Бакши работает не на ту организацию, о которой говорил, выйдет неловко, — сказал Уэсли. — Но думаю, что прокладка из нескольких фирм-однодневок это исправит. Если подойти к делу с умом, никто не сможет доказать, что склад Гидре продали именно мы.  
— Речь шла о конкретной сумме?  
— Я не счел возможным брать на себя ответственность.  
— Обдери их до нитки. Выясни максимальную цену и запроси в сто раз больше, — приказал Фиск. — Если им так нужен этот склад, пусть раскошеливаются или проваливают. И да, Уэсли… Тот склад. Я хочу посмотреть на него перед тем, как мы его продадим.

2

Уэсли воспринимал смех Анны-Марии как фоновый шум. Она была для него вроде дорогого аксессуара из коллекции Фиска. Красивой, не доставлявшей пока проблем с наркотой или пьянками, но в целом шумной и бесполезной.  
Когда она подошла и поцеловала его — хоть сейчас ей платили сто баксов совсем за другое, — Уэсли отшатнулся. Он так крепко сжал в левой руке бутылку с вином, что едва не отломал горлышко. Анна-Мария растерянно спросила:  
— &#191;No me quieres?  
— No, — уверенно ответил Уэсли. Анна-Мария подняла на него взгляд и разрыдалась.  
Уэсли дал ей полотенце, но она только размазывала тушь по лицу и ревела, словно пыталась пройти на кастинг в мыльную оперу. Он неловко себя чувствовал, когда люди при нем плакали.  
Уэсли сунул ей в руки ледяную бутылку, и Анна-Мария тут же перестала изображать водопад Ниагара, удивленно захлопав мокрыми ресницами. Ее голые плечи покрылись мурашками.  
— Это его любимое вино. Тебе понравится.  
— &#191;Vamos?  
Уэсли чувствовал себя немного виноватым: за то, что она ему не нравилась, за то, что довел ее до слез. Если она придет заплаканной, а Уэсли смоется, Фиска это разозлит. Так что Уэсли помог ей утереть сопли, взял за руку — ладонь была горячей — и пошел следом.  
Опасения оказались напрасны: недавно они наконец-то договорились с русскими и переправили крупную партию, собрав неплохой куш. На вырученные деньги удалось снести всего пару бараков, но и они только начинали. В мэрии все было на мази, а инвесторы уже дрались за освободившийся кусок земли. Фиск был доволен.  
— Уэсли? — он выглядел удивленным, и Уэсли пожалел, что сразу не ушел.  
— Пожалуйста, — прощебетала Анна-Мария, на чьем лице не видно было и следа недавних слез. Может, не так уж и сильно она ревела. Кивнув, Фиск отодвинул для нее стул, указал ему взглядом на свободное место.  
— Сэр? — привычно уточнил Уэсли.  
— Она хочет, чтобы ты с нами выпил, — перевел ему Фиск. — Присядь, Уэсли.  
— Ваше здоровье!  
— &#161;Сhin-chin!  
Уэсли смотрел, как она пьет и пошло облизывает губы, делает глоток, катает вино под языком. Он пытался понять, чем Анна-Мария брала мужчин — и видел только липкую от сладости, пожеванную многими конфетную обертку.  
Холодное вино имело странный, чуть горьковатый привкус. Заподозрить яд мешало то, что Анна-Мария тоже пила из бутылки и не падала замертво. Пока не падала.  
Уэсли сделал себе пометку больше не покупать эту марку. Вообще не покупать ничего в том винном бутике.  
— Мне пора идти. — Он просидел с ними, пока не убедился: это всего лишь дрянное вино, а не яд. — Доброй ночи!  
Анна-Мария склонила голову на бок и вновь поцеловала его. Впилась пиявкой. Уэсли собирался оттолкнуть ее, но замешкался: нельзя было сдернуть скатерть, не разбив дорогих фарфоровых чашек. Грубость по отношению к его женщине могла означать грубость по отношению к Фиску, а этого он допустить не мог.  
Вскоре Анна-Мария трахала языком его рот. Фиск смотрел поверх их голов — на выщербленную белую стену. Наверное, выбирал удачный момент, чтобы свернуть своему помощнику шею. Для него Уэсли был уже мертв.  
Он перестал сопротивляться, и когда она схватила его за руку, покорно пошел за ней на диван. Но Анне-Марии быстро надоела игра в одни ворота: она убрала руку с его затылка и разомкнула поцелуй, на прощание цапнув за губу. Выступила кровь, и он, не задумываясь, утер ее рукавом, только потом поняв, что останется пятно. Засохшая кровь отстирывалась хуже свежей.  
— Ты с самого начала ей больше нравился, — сказал Фиск. Это не было обвинением или угрозой: скорее сожалением. — Ты замечал, как нравишься женщинам, Уэсли?  
Уэсли старался не давать женщинам лишнего повода, и обычно этого хватало. Анна-Мария с ее внезапной обсессией лишь подтверждала правило.  
— Утром встреча с мадам Гао, мне нужно подготовиться.  
Фиск проигнорировал его слова. Уэсли казалось, что он уже лежит на дне залива, и тело его едят рыбы — слишком поздно разевать рот.  
— Нужные распоряжения ты сможешь отдать и отсюда. Если не приготовил все еще утром. Ты ей очень нравишься, останься.  
Возможно, Фиск приревновал к нему свою девку и теперь собирался их разоблачить, а может, она сама что-то наплела ему на ломанном английском, чтобы избавиться от Уэсли и окончательно прибрать Фиска с его будущей империей к своим рукам. В таком случае он просто обязан был остаться и все выяснить.  
— Ос-тань-ся, — по слогам повторила Анна-Мария, стягивая через голову майку и поворачиваясь к нему боком. Стали видны очертания холмиков ее груди, большие темные полукружья сосков. — Уэсли.  
Она сняла юбку. В отличие от груди, задницу ей еще не заменили силиконовыми шариками. Проблема была в том, что Уэсли по-прежнему ничего к ней не испытывал. Он ее не хотел и не понимал, зачем ей это нужно.  
Еще меньше Уэсли понимал, зачем это Фиску. Проверка на верность? Посвящение? Он слышал, что в мафии (кажется, итальянской) был подобный обряд, но Фиск не копировал слепо чужие обычаи.  
— Mira, — прошептала ему на ухо Анна-Мария.  
Спина и руки у нее были подтянутыми. Должно быть, чтобы не свалиться с шеста. В списке недавних счетов числился абонемент в фитнесс-клуб: кто бы мог подумать, что она действительно ходит туда заниматься, а не трахаться с симпатичным инструктором в раздевалке.  
Анна-Мария погладила его по щеке и, взяв за подбородок, повторила:  
— Mira.  
На этот раз Уэсли посмотрел именно туда, куда нужно. Анна-Мария залезла рукой в брюки и приласкала его член. Было приятно — не столько само прикосновение, хоть оно было очень умелым, сколько то, с какой жадностью Уилсон Фиск смотрел, как она его трогает. Так же он раньше смотрел на то, как Уэсли снимал ему девок.  
Анна-Мария воспользовалась моментом, чтобы наполовину стянуть с Уэсли брюки и расстегнуть рубашку. Она попыталась сесть к нему на колени, но он мягко отодвинул ее в сторону и стал раздеваться сам. Сначала галстук, ремень, рубашка и знак окончательной капитуляции — брюки. Все это Уэсли сложил идеально ровной стопкой — как если бы собирался в одиночестве покончить с собой. Некоторых любовников до ужаса бесила его аккуратность, но каждый раз привычка оказывалась сильнее. Это было необходимо — соблюдать ритуалы. Поступать правильно. Впрочем, если бы он хотел поступить правильно, то сбежал бы отсюда к чертовой матери.  
Заскучав, Анна-Мария встала на цыпочки, вскинула руки вверх и начала пританцовывать на месте на мотив ей одной известной мелодии. Есть люди, поющие в душе, есть люди, что танцуют перед зеркалом: Уэсли не понимал ни первых, ни вторых, но этот ее жест все равно заставил его улыбнуться. В нем не было ни пошлости, ни фальши. Фиск улыбнулся тоже. Может, тем девка ему и приглянулась?  
Анна-Мария решила закрепить успех и влажно чмокнула его в щеку.  
— No me beses, — уклонившись, предупредил Уэсли.  
Она окинула его внимательным взглядом — словно Уэсли был куском мяса, и она не знала, как лучше его приготовить, — кивнула и, положив руку ему на горло, усадила обратно на диван.  
Совсем рядом Фиск шумно вздохнул, расстегнул запонки и сложил их на туалетный столик. Ровно по центру — Уэсли на мгновение залюбовался. Анна-Мария снова забралась к нему на колени, спиной и копной темных волос загораживая вид.  
Звякнула пряжка ремня: Фиск расстегнул брюки. Уэсли перекинул волосы Анны-Марии ей на грудь и повернул голову, едва не касаясь загорелой кожи. От нее пахло цитрусами и жженым сахаром — отвратительное сочетание, но рукой она работала мастерски. Видать, перевидала в жизни больше членов, чем Уэсли, если не считать те случаи, когда он дрочил самому себе. Она деловито открыла пакетик и надела на него презерватив.  
Стало жарко и маятно. Вино оказалось чересчур крепким, или же она подсыпала туда какую-то химическую дрянь — проверить не было ни желания, ни сил. Уэсли четко помнил, что Фиск пил из той же бутылки. Подействовало ли на него так же сильно? Подействовало ли вообще?  
Издалека глаза Фиска казались темными и совершенно непроницаемыми. Уэсли вслушивался в его дыхание, ловил паузы между вдохами и выдохами — все более редкие. Рваные. В такт им он толкался в заботливо поставленную руку. Да. Вот так. Если Анна-Мария и была в чем-то хороша, то явно не в умении задирать у шеста ноги и трясти сиськами.  
Он выругался про себя, когда она убрала руку. Уэсли не успел заметить, как отреагировал Фиск, потому что Анна-Мария сдвинула бедра и насадилась на его член. Снова подкинула их вверх и снова насадилась. И еще. Между ног у нее было влажно, тесно и жарко. Непривычно. А еще она скакала на его члене слишком быстро, чтобы Уэсли было по-настоящему приятно; но, похоже, плевать она хотела на его предпочтения. Да и на то, нравится ли ему вообще. Больше всего это напоминало какое-то безумное родео. От головной боли ломило виски.  
Мир сузился до частых, пошлых шлепков. Уэсли не чувствовал удовольствия — только непреходящее, выматывающее возбуждение, тошнотворный запах цитрусов и лихорадочный жар.  
— Mira, — хрипло прошептала ему на ухо Анна-Мария, и Уэсли имел глупость посмотреть.  
Его всегда завораживало, как Фиск двигался. Какая сила стояла за каждым его движением, даже когда вся она была сосредоточена на том, чтобы подрочить на открывшееся перед ним зрелище, как Уэсли трахает продажную девку, прежде чем самому ее трахнуть. В ебливости Анны-Марии сомневаться не приходилось.  
По шее Фиска тонкой струйкой стекал пот. Уэсли пожалел, что не может протянуть руку и аккуратно вытереть платком. Или слизать языком. Впрочем, это было бы негигиенично.  
Он честно пытался сосредоточиться на чем-то отвратительном, когда в голове появилась другая картинка, где Анны-Марии не было и в помине. Это Уэсли сидел у Фиска на коленях, пока тот его трахал. Вставлял почти до основания, затем вынимал и снова вставлял, поддерживая под бедра. Уэсли не мог похвастаться абонементами в тренажерный зал: слишком много работал. Да и Фиск тщательно подходил ко всему, что делал. Почти как Уэсли. Это делало их взаимопонимание на удивление полным, если не сказать абсолютным. Идеальным.  
Анна-Мария добилась, чего хотела — со стоном кончила на его члене, или по крайней мере талантливо изобразила оргазм, а затем сползла в сторону. Встала на колени, примерившись к его члену, но Уэсли покачал головой и указал на Фиска — пусть она с боссом отрабатывает свои деньги, он справится как-нибудь сам.  
Если Фиск хотел подрочить на то, как Анна-Мария объезжает Уэсли, то Уэсли в свою очередь имел право подрочить на то, как она будет Фиску отсасывать. Это же не была высшая математика — девка ее талантов определенно должна была справиться.  
У Фиска был большой член. Красивое, сильное тело. Теперь, когда его больше не отвлекало ничего, кроме грозящего вышибить мозги возбуждения, Уэсли мог рассмотреть в подробностях. И поскольку Фиск закрыл глаза, смотреть можно было совершенно невозбранно. За ежедневной стеной самоконтроля Уэсли успел забыть, насколько приятно на него смотреть. Как хотелось к нему прикоснуться. Насколько вообще его хотелось — чисто физически.  
Фантазия о том, как Фиск его трахает, крутилась в голове с навязчивостью ежедневой рекламы. С перерывом на фантазию о том, как Уэсли ему отсасывает. С закрытыми глазами неужели хоть один мужик почувствует разницу?  
Дерьмо было в том, что Анна-Мария то ли еще не пришла в себя, то ли отсасывала хуже, чем дрочила или объезжала члены. Она делала все медленно, будто параллельно записывала обучающие ролики для видео-курса по оральному сексу, и при этом неаккуратно. Небрежно, вот. Почти не стараясь. Или ему так казалось, потому что Уэсли точно знал, что смог бы лучше. Гораздо лучше.  
Уэсли не выносил небрежности в работе — ни в своей, ни в чужой.  
Анна-Мария оказалась понятливой: когда Уэсли жестами приказал ей отстраниться, она послушалась. Из квартиры в одиночку выйти она не могла, да и вряд ли бы захотела, — а потому он ненадолго выпустил девку из поля зрения. Кажется, она прилегла на диван — Уэсли уже было неинтересно.  
А Фиску, похоже, перестановка фигур пришлась по вкусу. Его дыхание снова изменило ритм, с губ сорвалось неразборчивое «да-да». Уэсли прекрасно знал, что больше всего Фиск мечтает кончить, и делал все от него зависящее, чтобы этот момент поскорее наступил. Глубже заглатывал, активно работал языком.  
Уэсли счел комплиментом, когда Фиск не сдержался и запустил руку ему в волосы — коротко стриженые, в отличие от буйной шевелюры Анны-Марии. От объяснения его спасло лишь то, что Фиск кончил ему на лицо.  
И спустя несколько секунд Уэсли тоже достиг разрядки, несколько раз двинув рукой. Анна-Мария сидела на диване с рукой между ног и щурилась, как сытая кошка. Фиск достал из кармана платок и утер Уэсли лицо.  
На этом все должно было закончиться: Уэсли бы вежливо откланялся и позвонил водителю, чтобы тот его забрал. Только возбуждение, как и головная боль, не спешили проходить. А Уэсли уже вышел из того возраста, когда способен был на многочасовые секс-марафоны.  
— Что за хуйню ты нам подсыпала? — вслух спросил Уэсли, подойдя к лежавшему в стороне пиджаку и достав пистолет. Он не любил угроз и оружия, но иногда оно бывало необходимо.  
Анна-Мария испуганно сжалась в уголке дивана. Ему в целом стало плевать, понимает она его или нет.  
— Fue una sorpresa, — залепетала Анна-Мария. — Un se&#241;or en una farmacia me dijo que no era muy fuerte o peligroso. Bien para salud por tu marido, hija, me dijo.  
— Охуенный вышел сюрприз, — согласился Уэсли, не опуская ствол. — На кого ты работаешь?  
Обычно он предпочитал вести допрос вежливо, чтобы разрешить ситуацию ко взаимной выгоде. Но то, что разрядка не принесла облегчения и у него снова стояло, как в шестнадцать, бесило до чертиков.  
— No s&#233;. &#161;No me mates! No me mates, por favor, Уэсли.  
— Не думаю, что она что-то знает, — сказал Фиск. Его лицо по-прежнему было ярко-красным. Уэсли слышал о парне, схватившем сердечный приступ от перебора возбуждающих таблеток, и искренне понадеялся, что с Фиском не будет того же самого. — Мы можем допросить ее потом — в более располагающей обстановке. Скажем, найти того аптекаря и серьезно с ним потолковать.  
К счастью, девка не успела выбросить бутылку вина; Уэсли заткнул ее пробкой и обернул сверху покрывалом. Кажется, у него был знакомый спец, которому можно сдать жидкость на анализ, если его еще не закрыли копы за увлекательные эксперименты с веществами. Как его звали?  
— Ты в порядке, Уэсли? — с тревогой спросил Фиск.  
— &#191;Cuantas horas? — спросил Уэсли.  
— Me dijo que no era muy fuerte, — снова начала божиться Анна-Мария, но, взглянув на пистолет, осеклась. — No estoy seguro. Puedo ser una hora? O m&#225;s…  
На первый взгляд не так уж много осталось. Если не считать того, что запереться в ванной и трахнуть себя стволом пистолета начинало казаться отличной идеей.  
Воспользовавшись паузой, Анна-Мария ретировалась к шкафу и начала доставать оттуда примерный ассортимент секс-шопа.  
— He preparado. Tengo muchas cosas para ayudarte... Si t&#250; quieres.  
Фиск выглядел невозмутимым: то ли они с ней уже опробовали все эти штучки, то ли ждал дальнейшего развития событий. Уэсли узнал только наручники, искусственный хуй и смазку. Может, она действительно была просто ушибленной на всю голову, помешанной на сексе бабой? Решила же, что он готов второй раз с ней трахаться.  
— No pasa nada, — отмахнулся Уэсли и обратился к Фиску: — Я буду на кухне, сэр, — скажите, когда закончите. И зовите сразу, если она еще что-то выкинет.  
— Уэсли. — Это прозвучало с такой интонацией, что Уэсли пожалел, что по-прежнему не одет.  
— Я в порядке, — соврал Уэсли. — Это не станет проблемой, сэр. Развлекайтесь.  
Он так старательно добавлял к каждой фразе «сэр», будто Фиск был английским графом и сейчас они оба голые сидели на приеме у королевы. Как будто это, блядь, хоть как-то помогало.  
— Уэсли, — снова начал Фиск. И Уэсли впервые пришла мысль: если тот скажет, что не хотел бы, чтобы это недоразумение встало между ними, он уволится. Сразу после того, как убедится, что встреча с мадам Гао прошла безукоризненно, а Анна-Мария не добавила в бутылку особый медленно убивающий Фиска яд. — Как именно тебе нравится?  
Уэсли прекрасно представлял, как именно ему нравится, но это было не то, что можно озвучить работодателю, даже если пару минут назад ему отсосал. Это было бы непрофессионально.  
— Вы платите мне достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить самые смелые фантазии, — заверил его Уэсли.  
— Меня всегда восхищала твоя способность к самоконтролю. — Фиск подошел ближе, пальцами огладил его правую скулу и повторил, глядя в глаза, не оставляя место для недомолвок: — Так как ты предпочитаешь трахаться, Уэсли? Сверху? Снизу? Не знаю, возможны ли тут варианты. Как-то не приходилось интересоваться.  
Фиск говорил, как человек, которого в целом устроил бы любой вариант.  
Во рту пересохло, и непроизвольно Уэсли облизал губы. Фиск как раз рисовал на его лице пальцем линию сразу под нижней губой: вышло почти похоже на поцелуй. Только Уэсли еще недостаточно выжил из ума, чтобы с ним целоваться, хоть и хотелось до невозможности.  
Если он найдет производителя той дряни, которой Анна-Мария их накачала, то засунет его в мусорный бак и захлопнет крышку.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы меня трахнули, — уходя от прикосновения, четко сказал Уэсли. — Один раз — этого вполне должно хватить, чтобы снять побочные эффекты. Я все подготовлю, общий принцип не так уж сильно отличается.  
— Хорошо, — помедлив, кивнул Фиск. — Если именно этого тебе хочется.  
Сначала Уэсли позаботился о более насущных вещах — спрятал пистолет и бутылку с вином так, чтобы Анна-Мария не могла дотянуться, и на всякий случай связал ей за спиной руки. Судя по тому, как она ерзала на диване, трахаться ей хотелось ничуть не меньше Уэсли. Только вот она, в отличие от него, сама была виновата во всех своих бедах.  
В квартире стояла душевая кабина, Уэсли, подумав, решил взять с собой смазку. На подготовку никогда не уходило много времени, но он предпочитал заботиться обо всем заранее.  
— Мне бы хотелось смотреть, — признался Фиск. — Если ты не возражаешь. На полке есть свежее полотенце.  
Уэсли знал про полотенце, но то, что Фиск об этом помнил, оказалось неожиданно приятно. Только был еще один нюанс.  
— Я быстро, — пообещал Уэсли и положил смазку на место, кивнув на Анну-Марию: — Не хотелось бы оставлять ее одну.  
Надежда, что в душе станет легче, не оправдалась. Он даже подрочить нормально не мог — бессмысленное действие, если знаешь, что легче тебе все равно не станет. Уэсли быстро привел себя в порядок: по натуре он не был брезглив, но почувствовать себя чистым все равно было приятно. Вода успокаивала — если не возбуждение, то хотя бы обостренные нервы — и убаюкивала головную боль.  
Анна-Мария вертелась на диване и бросала на Фиска призывные взгляды, но пока без толку — Фиск ждал его. Уэсли достал презервативы и смазку с «нежным ароматом клубники», но в принципе ему было уже по барабану. Подошел бы и запах бензина с машинным маслом: главное, чтобы делало свое дело.  
Уэсли не собирался попадать в неудобное положение на встрече с мадам Гао только потому, что нетерпение взяло верх и он недостаточно подготовился. К тому же унижение и боль никогда не приходились ему по вкусу: секс должен быть ни к чему не обязывающим, но приятным.  
За первым пальцем последовал второй. Хотелось большего. Уэсли старался не спешить, но теперь мог понять в полной мере, почему девка сразу вскочила на его член и так на нем скакала.  
Фиск внимательно следил за каждым его движением, словно ждал, что Уэсли достанет из задницы платок или кролика, и потихоньку дрочил себе. Если в первый раз оставались сомнения, на кого Фиск смотрел тогда, то теперь они развеялись. Хотя девка, судя по тому, как он трахал ее в предыдущие месяцы, тоже вполне себе ему нравилась.  
Закончив с приготовлениями, Уэсли встал на четвереньки. Фиск взглянул немного растерянно, хотя уже надел презерватив. Вряд ли Анна-Мария обошла вниманием радости анального секса, чего он тогда колебался?  
— Ты не мог бы снять очки? — попросил Фиск. Уэсли хотел возразить, что с такого ракурса все равно не будет разницы, в очках он или нет (да, у него действительно было паршивое зрение, он не носил их чисто для красоты), когда вспомнил, что Фиску нравилось смотреть. Очевидно, не только на то, как трахаются другие люди.  
— Не люблю лицом к лицу, — отговорился Уэсли, но очки снял.  
Фиск превратился в фигуру с немного размытыми контурами. Можно было надеть линзы: от них иногда чесались глаза, но Уэсли всегда носил с собой пару на всякий случай. За столько лет он так и не смирился с тем, что плохо видит, но и коррекцию делать не решался.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Фиск. — Думаю, что удержу тебя, если ты сядешь ко мне на колени.  
Было еще одно правило, которого Уэсли изо всех сил придерживался: фантазии не следовало мешать с реальностью. Чаще всего реальность уступала, оставляя после себя чувство разочарования. Но, может, в данном случае это было и к лучшему?  
Фиск положил руки ему на бедра, Уэсли осторожно опустился на его член. Сначала внутрь вошла головка, потом — вся длина целиком. Несколько секунд Уэсли привыкал к размеру и столь же осторожно, медленно двигался. Фиск тяжело дышал ему в спину. Уэсли попробовал еще раз — под другим углом. О, так определенно было приятнее. Правда, немного неудобно. Фиск повторил первое движение Уэсли, двинув бедрами, и приобнял под лопатки, то ли поддерживая, то ли притягивая ближе. Из его нервов можно было вить стальные канаты. Он словно никуда и не торопился.  
Уэсли поерзал, попробовал чуть под другим углом, пока «терпимо» не сменилось на «именно так, как надо» и с губ не сорвался сдавленный стон. Фиск поймал и продолжил его движение.  
— Нормально? — уточнил Фиск. Его голос звучал хрипло.  
Он бы остановился, если бы Уэсли сказал — нет, ни хрена не нормально. Для человека, способного ударом кулака в приступе ярости размозжить кому-то башку, в постели он был потрясающе внимателен. Это возбуждало больше любой химической дури. Значит, самоконтроль Уэсли его всегда восхищал?  
От него ждали ответа, но Уэсли смог только кивнуть. Дыхание Фиска все еще щекотало шею, большой член вбивался в задницу. Это было не хуже и не лучше фантазий — просто по-другому. Как будто прежде Уэсли почти ничего не знал о Уилсоне Фиске, а теперь наслаждался новыми открытиями. Фиск не просто любил подсматривать за чужим сексом — он смотрел настолько внимательно, что умудрился не сделать ничего из того, что Уэсли не нравилось. Почти ничего.  
Даже у Фиска контроль над собой не был абсолютным. В какие-то моменты его прорывало, и секс из процесса для взаимного удовольствия превращался в примитивную грубую еблю. И каждый раз Фиск откатывал все назад, замечая, что Уэсли не нравится. Неприятно. Недостаточно хорошо. Фиск, похоже, планировал затрахать его до изнеможения, так что встречу с мадам Гао точно придется перенести.  
Уэсли боялся, что когда возбуждающая дрянь отпустит, он просто не поймет — упустит момент. Слишком ему сейчас было хорошо. Еще больше Уэсли боялся только того, что их обоих уже давно отпустило.  
Подтверждая опасения, Фиск губами уткнулся ему в шею и тут же отстранился. Случайное касание. Совпадение. Как же все-таки хорошо.  
Уэсли вздохнул с облегчением, когда волна оргазма прошла сквозь тело. Фиск еще несколько раз толкнулся ему в задницу — это уже не было столь охренительно хорошо, но и сильно неприятно пока тоже не было — и кончил.  
Перед тем, как вместе со стопкой вещей пойти в душ и переодеваться, смилостивившись, Уэсли связал руки Анне-Марии спереди и дал игрушку, которую она тут же в себя засунула, с облегчением застонав. Не могла же она прибить Фиска искусственным хуем?  
Рано утром позвонил человек мадам Гао и перенес встречу.

6

Про аптекаря, продавшего Анне-Марии возбуждающий эликсир, Уэсли вспомнил чисто случайно. Они уже проверяли его один раз, но ничего не нашли, а значит — проверяли недостаточно тщательно. Старик был мексиканцем-нелегалом и очень переживал за свою дочь и внучку, хотя ничего такого Фрэнсис с ними не делал: он был порядочным парнем и примерным семьянином. Но аптекарь об этом не знал, а потому выложил все, что ему было известно про свидания Анны-Марии с Гидрой.  
Обычно все выглядело так: стайка красивых молодых девушек одновременно с ней решала заглянуть в аптеку. Уэсли уже видел их на записях с камер наблюдения — лица каждый раз были разные.  
Иногда она просила передать записки, но в их содержание Хосе не вникал. Уэсли был уверен, что старик знал больше, чем говорил, — как и уверен в том, что даже если Фрэнсис отрежет его внучке уши, это не поможет делу.  
— С кем еще она разговаривала? — повторил Уэсли.  
— Сеньора ни разу ни с кем не разговаривала — только покупала лекарства. — С сильным акцентом, но, в отличие от Анны-Марии, аптекарь все же говорил по-английски. — Или просила что-то посмотреть или отложить, а потом передумывала.  
— С записками?  
— Записки она просила передать по-другому. Говорила, что возьмет тот или иной покупатель, и я подкладывал бумажку к чеку.  
— Но она могла и сама класть записки в упаковки с лекарствами?  
— Могла, — помедлив, признался аптекарь. — Но ко мне часто кто-то заходит. Если просят посмотреть инструкцию, я обычно проверяю только, на месте ли потом лекарства. Сеньора не воровка, очень честная. Всегда платила чуть больше. Желала доброго дня.  
— Если она у тебя ничего украла, это еще не значит, что она не воровка. Мне нужен список всего, что она смотрела.  
— Помилуйте, сеньор, у меня только чеки и накладные. Я показывал их вам в прошлый раз! Больше ничего не помню.  
— Самое частое, что она смотрела?  
— Вы не понимаете, — вздохнул аптекарь. — Если клиент просит посмотреть инструкцию, то обычно смотрит ее только раз. Старики часто просят прочитать. Сеньора если и спрашивала, то всегда разное.  
— Было что-то необычное, о чем она спрашивала?  
Аптекарь задумался.  
— Артрит. Средство от артрита, вот это, — старик достал с полки незнакомый Уэсли препарат. Он аккуратно распечатал упаковку — пусто. Глупо было надеяться на такую удачу. — Я подумал — но ведь сеньора так молода, а она засмеялась и сказала, что это для бабушки-соседки. Она не уверена, что верно запомнила название, и придет за ним в следующий раз.  
— Артрит, — задумчиво повторил Уэсли. — И часто у вас берут это лекарство?  
— На прошлой неделе завезли новую партию, — сообщил аптекарь. — Очень хорошо помогает, сеньор!

***

Когда закончились очередные переговоры, мадам Гао попросила Уэсли проводить ее до машины. Фиск почтительно кивнул в знак согласия.  
Уэсли подумал, что в ее случае это чистая формальность: она была гораздо старше бабушки Уэсли, когда ту подкосил инсульт, но двигалась, опираясь на свою палку, с поразительной для ее возраста резвостью. Был ли у нее артрит? Сколько и о чем она знала?  
Когда они дошли до того места, где, как помнил Уэсли, остановилась привезшая ее черная машина с двумя китайцами-телохранителями, там было пусто.  
— Я бы хотела немного прогуляться, — пояснила мадам Гао. — Фиск не станет возражать.  
— Не думаю, что прогулка по Адской кухне в столь поздний час принесет вам удовольствие.  
— Прогулка в компании столь почтительного молодого человека всегда приятна, — столь же церемонно ответила по-китайски Гао. Затем добавила: — Я попрошу одного из моих людей проводить тебя на обратном пути, Уэсли.  
— О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?  
— Я знала, что Уилсон Фиск — человек, ведомый страстями. И то, что пока он пытается держаться в тени, не отдаваясь им целиком, — его спасение. Но ты, Уэсли, всегда казался мне более сдержанным, более почтительным. Три выстрела с близкого расстояния, когда можно было ограничиться одним или не стрелять вовсе? Нехорошо.  
— Сунил Бакши заявил, что она была подосланной к нам шпионкой Гидры. Важнее всего было сохранить наши планы по застройке в секрете.  
— Гидра? — мадам Гао улыбнулась. — Для нас они никогда не были серьезной угрозой. Я помню их еще мелкой сектой, увязшей в поисках своего бога. Один раз они уже вышли из тени — и это погубило их, а теперь им не терпится повторить ту же ошибку. Сделка с Уайтхоллом ничем не грозит ни нам, ни твоему нанимателю, Уэсли.  
Разумеется, она знала про сделку точно так же, как знала про труп Анны-Марии.  
— Решение было слишком спешным, чтобы выносить его на общее обсуждение, — пояснил Уэсли.  
— Если бы я хотела обсудить или оспорить ту сделку, то говорила бы с Фиском. Но я говорю с тобой, Уэсли. Ты поспешил и поступил необдуманно, из-за чего я потеряла некоторые важные для меня активы.  
— Так она не была шпионкой Гидры, — выдохнул Уэсли.  
— Да, боюсь, юный Бакши будет несколько разочарован. Та утечка информации, о которой ты говоришь, была довольно незначительной по сравнению с тем, сколько моя девочка рассказывала об операциях Гидры.  
— Но если они не были серьезной угрозой, то зачем?..  
— Любопытство — вполне человеческий порок. Анна-Мария многое могла бы тебе рассказать, но ты не стал слушать. Впрочем, не спорю, Гидра плохо на нее повлияла — сделала жадной и неосторожной. Змеи и журавли не уживаются вместе.  
— Так это кольцо было вашим?  
— Это символ Стального змея. Разве узор не показался тебе знакомым? Она носила его у всех на виду, и, можешь себе представить, никто ни разу не задал вопроса. Змеиное сообщество. В Гидре решили, что это ее дань верности глупым названиям.  
— Куда мы идем? — спросил Уэсли, потому что, когда тебя обвиняли в убийстве ценного информатора, обычно это не заканчивалось ничем хорошим.  
— Мы наслаждаемся прогулкой, — напомнила мадам Гао. В темном переулке напротив раздался звон бутылок, сменившийся пьяными воплями. — Я говорю тебе лишь то, что ты узнал бы сам, если бы вовремя задал нужные вопросы.  
— Мне жаль, что мои поспешные действия причинили вам неудобство, мадам Гао, но обычно шпионов не подсылают к деловым партнером. Не думаю, что мой наниматель придет в восторг, когда узнает об этом.  
— Не будет больше никаких шпионов, — заверила его мадам Гао. — Потому что ты больше не подпустишь к Фиску никого, в ком не будешь до конца уверен. Никаких продажных женщин, никаких случайных людей в его окружении.  
— При всем моем уважении — я все же не думаю, что вы вправе мне указывать. Мой наниматель свободный человек и вправе сам распоряжаться своей жизнью.  
— Если бы здесь был Нобу, то сказал бы, что ты предан Фиску, как самурай. В его роду умеют ценить подобную преданность. У вас, европейцев, было другое слово.  
— Рыцарь, — по-английски сказал Уэсли.  
— Рыцарь, — тоже перешла на английский мадам Гао. — Хорошее слово.

3

Анна-Мария была слишком удобной, чтобы от нее избавиться. Уэсли под лупой рассмотрел все ее окружение, все ее траты и мелкие грехи и не нашел ничего стоящего. Раньше в постели Фиска оказывались и более сомнительные девицы. Анализ бутылки с вином показал именно то, о чем она говорила, — сильное, но в целом безобидное возбуждающее.  
А еще, разумеется, Фиск с ней спал. Это раздражало Уэсли гораздо больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Анна-Мария была достаточно умна, чтобы не лезть на рожон (Фиск приказал ей держать руки подальше от Уэсли, и она держала), но ее чрезвычайно самодовольный вид, игривые взгляды из-под ресниц, тонкие намеки иногда были ничем не лучше прямых конфронтаций. А может, он слишком много пялился на нее и ее кривляния, когда просматривал записи с камер наблюдения.  
Уэсли не считал себя злопамятным, но прижать, обвинить эту девку хоть в чем-то хотелось нестерпимо. Но за несколько месяцев ему так и не представилось ни единого случая, пока однажды Фиску не понадобился свежий пиджак: переговоры прошли чуть хуже, чем ожидалось. Заявиться на следующие в таком виде выглядело бы неуважением.  
По средам Анна-Мария ходила на зумбу. Уэсли сверился с данными камер — не хотелось бы, чтобы она увидела окровавленный пиджак, — и, пропустив вперед Фиска, закрыл дверь.  
Он задержался всего на несколько секунд, но когда зашел в комнату, то Анна-Мария уже направляла на Фиска заряженный пистолет. На столе возвышалась стопка каких-то бумаг, карт, планов из рабочего стола — а Фиск всегда запирал свой стол и не оставлял без присмотра ценные бумаги.  
Анна-Мария взломала замки и как раз искала что-то конкретное, пока камеры наблюдения писали статичную картинку. Быть может, даже нашла похожую по комплекции девицу, которая действительно ходила на проклятую зумбу.  
— Ты не настолько глупа, милая, — начал Фиск. — Опусти пистолет.  
— Чтобы ты тут же свернул мне башку, милый? — Ее испанский акцент испарился без следа. — А он потом утопил мое тело в заливе? Думаешь, я не знаю, сколько их было до меня?  
— Сначала мы поговорим, — пообещал Фиск. Похоже, она действительно ему нравилась, раз он сохранял спокойствие в такой ситуации. — Даю слово.  
— Ты сам сказал — я не дура. И прекрасно помню, что в правом кармане у него пистолет.  
— Он не заряжен, — сказал Уэсли, достав пистолет и держа его на вытянутой руке. Странно, что она целилась в Фиска, а не Уэсли. С другой стороны, она не была так уж неправа, когда опасалась, что Фиск может свернуть ей шею.  
— Я хорошо стреляю. И могу поспорить, что успею застрелить вас обоих. Так что не надо тут резких движений, amigo.  
— Нас интересует только заказчик, — решил рискнуть Уэсли. — Узнав имя, мы дадим тебе время, чтобы исчезнуть из города.  
— Мне жаль, что для тебя это было лишь работой, — вздохнул Фиск и шагнул ей навстречу, будто собираясь крепко обнять. Уэсли с тревогой вспомнил, что на нем нет бронежилета. — Ты правда очень мне нравилась.  
— А ты мне — нет, — сказала Анна-Мария. Фиск сократил дистанцию достаточно, чтобы хватило одного броска. Одного движения. Все зависело от того, насколько метко и быстро она стреляла, а он двигался. — Не представляю, как хоть одна женщина может тебя захотеть.  
И Фиск, и Анна-Мария замерли друг против друга подобно двум хищникам. От напряжения воздух звенел.  
«Да ничего бы она нам не сказала», — подумал Уэсли и три раза с наслаждением выстрелил. Кровь брызнула, запачкав Фиску рубашку и лицо, а в следующую секунду тело Анны-Марии с шумом рухнуло на пол. В голове Уэсли поочередно прокручивался то список причин, почему это была плохая идея — ни одна из них не казалась достаточно весомой, кажется, адреналин еще не отпустил, — то список вещей, от которых необходимо будет избавиться или, наоборот, купить. Довольно объемный список. Следовало позвонить Фрэнсису, чтобы обговорить детали, а встречу вечером перенести.  
— В этом не было необходимости, — сказал Фиск. По его взгляду не получалось разобрать, критика это или сухая констатация факта.  
— Вы забыли, что сняли бронежилет, сэр, — напомнил Уэсли. — Впредь я постараюсь действовать более аккуратно. 


End file.
